Una historia de amor
by ERY MALFOY
Summary: TRADUCCION. Sigue la vida de Elizabeth y de Sr. Darcy después de la época deorgullo y del perjuicio.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1- La historia y los personaje le pertenecen a Jane Austen.**

**2- Este fic no es mió es una traducción. El nombre del autor es **The Yankee **y el titulo de la historia en ingles es **A Love Story .

**Capitulo I **

El sol se levantó temprano sobre la aldea de Meryton, y Elizabeth Bennet se levantó con él, por la insistencia de su madre.

- Todo debe estar en perfecto orden y disposición- dijo la señora Bennet- después de todo, el querido Sr. Bingley que enviaría a su coche a las nueve en punto. Y si Elizabeth se retrasara, el Sr. Bingley puede contarle al Sr. Darcy, y los cielos sabían lo que haría Sr. Darcy. ¿Él puede incluso romper el compromiso, y entonces que pasaría con nosotros?. Eso seria terrible.!! El Sr. Collins heredaría Longbourn y nos lanzaría a todos fuera de la casa.

Pero como Elizabeth recordó a su madre, que era demasiado tonto, y además de absurdo, pensar en tales cosas. Y ella y el Sr. Darcy se casarían en tres semanas, de todas formas. E incluso si el Sr. Darcy quisiera optar por romper su compromiso, la señora Bennet tendría casada a Jane y a su querido Sr. Bingley, que financiarían sin duda alguna a la familia después de la muerte de Sr. Bennet.

La madre de Elizabeth pidió que ella no hablara de tales horrores.

Pero realmente, el día se estaba haciendo encantador. Y el corazón de Elizabeth rebosaba de felicidad de pensar en que en unos días, estaría con Darcy y Georgiana. En ese entonces ésas dos personas eran a las que más quería en todo el mundo – casi superando incluso a Jane.

A Darcy, ella lo amaba más allá de la comprensión, porque él era generoso y leal, solidario y protector, y todo eso hacia que ella lo amara más. Él había hecho tanto, incluso después de que ella lo hubiera despreciado, y él lo había hecho todo por ella. Ella solo

tuvo que volverlo a ver para caer en que realmente estaba enamorada del Sr Darcy. Y Georgiana era todo lo que ella habría podido desear siempre en una hermana. Tímida y reservada, Georgiana inspiraba calidez y tranquilidad.

Pero Elizabeth sabía que Georgiana era una mujer joven decisiva, y ella tenía opiniones sobre muchos temas, que Elizabeth lamentaba que no compartieran más a menudo. No obstante, como Darcy la recordó, Georgiana era Georgiana. Y No podía haberse formado su carácter de mejores modos.

Los pensamientos de Elizabeth, de ella y su amado y su hermana, y de su visita pendiente a Pemberley para llegar a ser conocida como su prometida, fueron interrumpidos por su madre que le preguntaba que vestido debía usar ella: el azul o el marrón.

Elizabeth eligió el marrón, después permitió que la criada la vistiera, cepillara su pelo, y lo fijara con un recogido. Entonces la señora Bennet se acercó a su hija con otra decisión, esta vez sobre el mejor par de zapatos que debía usar. Elizabeth hizo su elección sin el pensamiento y procedió a bajar a desayunar.

Ella encontró a todos los miembros de su familia sentados en la mesa, excepto a su padre.

-Su padre solicita que comencemos sin él.- dijo la señora Bennet

Se hizo un rezo corto, y entonces los huevos y el tocino fueron pasando alrededor de la mesa, y el estruendo confuso de tenedores y de cuchillos fue oído mientras que la familia de Bennet comenzó a comer.

-"Oh,"- comenzó Kitty.- "oh, Lizzy, esto es terriblemente excitante tu paseándote en Pemberley. Tu Sr. Darcy debe de extrañarte mucho para mandar a llamarte varias semanas antes de la boda.

-Él es un buen compañero- dijo la señora Bennet- es tan amable, tan hermoso, tan rico. De hecho, Lizzy, usted es muy afortunada, mi querida.

En este punto, Elizabeth expresó su acuerdo.

-Derby es un país agradable, pues es lo que la tía y el tío nos dicen- dijo Maria.- Espero con interés la visita que haré allí para la boda.

Los ojos pálidos de Maria se reclinaron sobre los de su hermana mayor y le dijo:

- Usted encontró el país de su gusto, Lizzy?

Elizabeth afirmo que si de corazón, describiendo para su familia todos los detalles de Derby -- los árboles, las charcas, los acantilados, todo lo que ella podía recordar. Esto dio lugar a un debate general sobre los méritos de Pemberley, cómo que fino que era, cómo que bien cuidado esta, cómo es de buen gusto. Aunque ni, la señora Bennet y ni Kitty conocían Pemberley ambas estaban haciendo conjeturas sobre hogar ancestral del Sr. Darcy. Y esto, por supuesto, incitó a una discusión sobre el hombre, de tal manera que el Sr. Bennet encontró a su esposa e hijas en esta ocupación cuando él entró en el comedor.

-Mi querido Sr. Bennet!" – exclamo la señora Bennet a su llegada.- Estábamos hablando justo del querido…..

-"Sr. Darcy, ya se – respondió el Sr. Bennet, cansado.- "No se habla actualmente de otra cosa adentro de mi hogar.- dijo mientras miraba a su hija.- "Lizzy, quiero hablar con usted."

Elizabeth se levantó inmediatamente.

-"por supuesto, papa."

El Sr. Bennet la condujo fuera del cuarto comedor hasta su sala de estudio. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, él se sentó en su butaca antes de decir algo rápidamente.

-"mi querida, Lizzy estoy excesivamente orgulloso y feliz por usted. El Sr. Darcy es un buen hombre que la amará con todo su corazón. No habría convenido en este arreglo de otra

manera.- dijo el Sr. Bennet, e hizo una pausa y continuo.

-Usted es una mujer decente, mi Lizzy, y quiero que usted recuerde su honor. Todavía no se casan. Y aunque usted vivirá en la casa del hombre por estas próximas semanas... - el Sr. Bennet luchó aquí.- "... no significa que... no habrá necesidad de…"

Elizabeth fue hacia su padre y besó ambas mejillas.

-"por supuesto,"- dijo ella, abrasando a su padre y conteniendo unas lagrimas.- "por supuesto."

-"usted lo promete?"- pregunto el Sr. Bennet, fervientemente.

-"lo prometo,"- juró Elizabeth solemnemente.

Su padre sonrió y dijo.

-"entonces parte así, mi amor,"- le dijo su padre-. "te veré

en unas pocas semanas."

Elizabeth lo besó otra vez, y le agradecido su preocupación.

Ella sabía que su madre la quería, pero su afecto por ella

no le permitía a menudo pensar en materias importantes, como lo hizo el Sr. Bennet. La promesa que le hizo a su padre demostraba que el estaba preocupada por ella. Y que el la amaba y que la protegería. Y Elizabeth lo amó profundamente por ello.

Una hora más tarde, los criados llevaron a la señorita Bennet hasta el coche, que gentilmente había ido a buscarla el Sr. Bingley el

marido de su hermana, que también estaría acompañando a Elizabeth en el viaje, junto con su esposa.

Elizabeth abrazó a su familia --madre, padre, hermanas-- he insistieron en que ella escribiera todos los detalles previos a la boda.

Entonces el Sr. Bingley ayudó a su cuñada a subir al coche, y este comenzó repentinamente a moverse, llevándola lejos de Longbourn, en donde dejaba su niñez. Elizabeth sentía los saludos de lejos de su familia y entonces tubo unas repentinas ganas de llorara, hasta que ella recordó "Pemberley", su nuevo hogar, y ella sonrió con particular placer, como

ella pensó en su hermoso dueño. El Sr. Darcy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Y que me dicen: les gusto? A mi me encanto el final.

Y me reí mucho con el apuro q tubo q pasar el Sr. Bennet.

Personalmente siempre me quede con ganas de saber mas…sobre estos dos cada vez q vuelvo a leer el libro.

Pero todos los ff están en ingles ( así que no me quedo otra q empezar a traducírmelos. Y por q no compartirlos!!!

Acá les dejo el primer chap ya estoy traduciendo el segundo

Espero actualizarlo la próxima semana ustedes dirán…..

Hace falta que le diga q me dejen un reviews con su opinión….

Pues háganlo. Porque por cada historia que leen y no dejan reviews se muere un gatito… (eso escuche)

Besos Ery


	2. La llegada

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1- La historia y los personaje le pertenecen a Jane Austen.**

**2- Este fic no es mió es una traducción. El nombre del autor es **The Yankee **y el titulo de la historia en ingles es **A Love Story .

**Capitulo II "Llegada" **

xxx

-ELIZABETH BENNET!! - Dijo Jane para que su hermana despertara ya que los susurros no habían funcionado.

- Ya solo faltan diez kilómetros para llegar a Pemberley! – le decía Jane mientras rápidamente hacia a su hermana presentable, se apresuro a alisar su vestido y a arreglar su cabello ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Bingley se reía de su esposa y su hermana, y le dijo muy graciosamente.

-Lizzy no sabia que a mi amigo Darcy le gustaran tanto los higos arrugados… por que te pareces a uno…

- CHARLES!!- Jane lo amonesto severamente, tan severo como su carácter dulce se lo permitió.

El coche se dirigía rápidamente hacia el camino que la llevaba hasta el hogar del Sr. Darcy, mas allá de la arboleda que continuaba con una gran extensión de parque.En la distancia, Elizabeth pudo ver el lago en el cual Darcy gozaba tanto pescar y algo de los muchos jardines que habían pertenecido a la difunta Señora Darcy. el coche se iba acercando cada vez mas a la casa, Elizabeth pudo discernir las figuras del Sr. Darcy y Georgiana que la esperaban a fuera.

Los caballos apenas se habían detenido que ella se saltó del coche y abrazo a Georgiana.

-"Lizzy, Lizzy",- gritó la niña, una y otra,- "Al fin está usted aquí!" - decía Georgiana que rebosaba de felicidad.

Una vez que se separaron de tan cariñoso abrazo, Elizabeth saludó a Darcy, con una inclinación, pues la propiedad así lo exigía. Él, a su vez, correspondió al saludo de la misma manera… pero también tomó su mano y le dio un beso prolongado. Elizabeth sintió repentinamente como se derretía en su interior.

-"Señorita Bennet, usted debe tener frió." – le dijo Darcy y anunció abruptamente. - ""Mejor pasemos a dentro. " – El le ofreció a Elizabeth su brazo.

Jane dio a su hermana una picara sonrisa al ver como Darcy la conducía de su brazo. Elizabeth sabia que estaban hablando de ciertos sucesos que habían acontecido una vez que Darcy hubiera partido de Merytonn. Pero ella no escuchaba ni una palabra estaba demasiada hipnotizada por el hecho de estar en presencia de Darcy, después de tanto tiempo, de repente volvió a la realidad y fue sonriendo y hablando. Darcy le sonrió con una mueca, como si él supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

Después de que los saludos fueron intercambiados con la señora Reynolds, los Bingleys, la Darcys, y Elizabeth, se retiraron a la sala de estar, listos para comenzar una tarde de conversación cortés, según era la costumbre. Bingley, como era de suponer, comenzó con entusiasmo

-"Yo digo",- dijo, con vehemencia, - "que el frío se ha adelantado demasiado rápido este año. Es una vergüenza!!. Yo esperaba un mejor clima para la caza y otros tipos de ejercicio de búsqueda."

- "De seguro el clima será más agradable el próximo año, querido" – aseguro Jane contestándole de forma pasiva. - "Pero ahora, puede aprovechar las búsquedas en interior del hogar que tiene sus meritos. Charles, usted debería hacer más uso de uso de la biblioteca"

Darcy disfrazo su risa con una tos. Bingley le dirigió una dura mirada a su amigo antes de responder.

- "Usted esta en lo correcto mi querida. Pero yo prefiero guardarles los libros para Darcy y la Señorita Lizzy cuando vengan a visitarnos. Por que una vez casados serán una biblioteca andante los dos".

Elizabeth dirigió sus ojos para ver que Darcy le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo a Bingley.

- " Yo siempre he amado los libros, aunque no me atrevo a llamarme un gran lector". - Aquí ella se detuvo brevemente y haciendo muecas de una gran sonrisa agrego. - "Pero ellos siempre han ocupado mi tiempo suficientemente. Y estoy segura de que El Sr. Darcy puede dar fe de la misma sensación."

Darcy respondió con un escaso afirmativo.

Deseosa de mantener la conversación, Elizabeth recurrió a la hermana de Darcy.

- "Georgiana, sin embargo, pasa más tiempo practicando que ni el Sr. Darcy ni yo podríamos aspirar a pasar en la lecturaDarcy disguised his laugh as a cough.."

– "De hecho," - respondió tímidamente la Señorita Darcy, al darse cuenta que ella estaba obligada a intervenir. - "Me encanta tanto tocar como, aprender nuevas piezas. Me parece muy agradable pasatiempo. Y mi querido hermano, me regalo un hermoso piano forte nuevo para mi último cumpleaños."

- "Que generoso", - murmuro Jane con una sonrisita.

- " Darcy, creo que usted esta estropeando a nuestra Georgiana," – dijo Bingley bromeando.

-"Tonterías", - dijo Darcy con una desmentida sonrisa en el rostro. - "Ella merece el instrumento y mucho."

- "De eso no cabe la menor duda". - estuvo de acuerdo Elizabeth.

- "Ustedes son demasiado amables".- expresó Georgiana cuando un sirviente entró con el té y scones. **(nota de la traductora:** **scones**: **son galletitas típicas de Inglaterra**) Los invitados degustaron educadamente su té y los sabrosos scones, mientras seguían conversando animadamente.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y la sala estaba llena de conversación. Bingley hablaba efusivamente sobre muchos temas, y Jane siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía. Elizabeth siempre intentaba, con cierto éxito, sacar a Georgiana y a Darcy fuera de su cáscara de timidez. Después de la cuarta o quinta tazas de té, los Bingleys anunciaron que estaban un poco cansados y que si a los Darcys y a la Señorita Lizzy no les molestaba, les gustaría ir a descansar un rato antes de la cena. Darcy con toda su galantería dijo que no importaba en absoluto y llamo a la Señora Reynolds para que los escoltara a las habitaciones que habían sido preparadas para ellos.

Elizabeth sonrió para si misma al ver que quedaba sola con Darcy y Georgiana. Por mucho que había disfrutado de la compañía de los Bingleys, era con Darcy y su hermana con los que más quería conversar.

- "Entonces¿cómo han estado mis queridos amigos antes de mi llegada?" – pregunto Elizabeth felizmente, tan pronto como la Señora Reynolds acompañaba a su hermana y su esposo fuera de la sala y se sentaba junto a Georgiana.

-"Extrañándola más de lo que pueda imaginar" - declaró Georgiana con la misma felicidad de Elizabeth. "Nunca pensé que Pemberley se me volvería tan aburrido durante su espera, Lizzy".

Elizabeth rió, mirando Darcy por el rabillo de su ojo.

- "Pemberley es tan hermoso" – suspiró - "No puedo imaginar como pudo aburrirle".

- "Oh, pero lo hizo"- insistió Georgiana - "no lo hizo, hermano?"

Darcy miraba a Elizabeth cuando él contestó.

- " Sin duda, lo hizo."

Un silencio llenó la sala con su respuesta.

- "Bueno, entonces" - respondió Elizabeth, inquieta ligeramente - "Me siento muy honrada".

- "No"! - dijo Georgiana rápidamente, obviamente avergonzada.

- "Es a nosotros a quien nos honra, querida Elizabeth " - dijo Darcy, mirándola fijamente y ella lo observaba como él había usado su nombre con cariño.

Georgiana a la espera de una contestación, no dejaba de mirarlos con ansiedad y temor a la vez.

- "Sin duda es usted un adulador, Señor Darcy," - dijo Elizabeth, con una picara sonrisa en sus labios. - "Pero eso no va ayudarle."

Darcy dejado la corteza que había tenido hasta ese momento y cambiándola por una sonrisa como la de Elizabeth le dijo.

- " Quien lo dice?"

Elizabeth con las cejas levantadas le respondió

- "Usted me divierte, señor. Aparentemente usted cree que su adulación derretirá de verdad el corazón de una mujer?".

- " y no lo hace?" - Preguntó Darcy fingiendo confusión.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza en señal de consternación y exclamo.

-"Oh, Georgiana" – suspiró graciosamente - "¿qué haremos con todos los hombres terriblemente arrogante de este mundo?"

Georgiana encogió sus hombros divertida pero demasiada tímida para unirse al debate.

- "No importa" - dijo Elizabeth enérgicamente - "ya pensaremos en algo, algún día. Ahora por que no tocas para mí ese hermoso piano del que han hablado pero nunca tuve el placer de escuchar."

Sin demoras, Georgiana saltó hasta el piano impaciente para mostrar el nuevo instrumento a Elizabeth. . Después de unas piezas Georgiana invito a Lizzy a que se sentara y se uniera con ella en un dúo. Pero Elizabeth rechazo la invitación, hasta que Darcy hablo, diciendo que la tarde no podría ser más perfecta si las dos damas más bellas que él podría conocer tocaban una serenata para él esta vez. Algo en sus ojos hizo que Elizabeth diera su consentimiento, y ella se sentó en el banquillo junto a su hermana, y ambas empezaron a tocar juntas.

Un rato más tarde que la señora Reynolds llamó a la puerta, diciendo que sería mejor que se preparasen para la cena, que se serviría dentro de media hora. El Sr. Darcy dio un brazo a cada dama escoltándolas hasta las escaleras para que se prepararan.

La cena de esa noche trascurrió sin incidentes, si bien tanto la conversación y la comida fueron excelentes. Después de la cena, los cinco se retiraron de nuevo a la sala. Los hombres se dedicaban gran parte del tiempo a discutir sobre una finca de nombre Westbury, ubicado a solo treinta millas de Pemberley. Bingley ya tenía una oferta para la compra de ella, y él quería la opinión de Darcy.

Después de un largo debate, durante el cual se puso de manifiesto que Bingley no actuaría sin el permiso de su amigo, Darcy dio de todo corazón la aprobación de la compra de Westbury. Elizabeth y Jane intercambiaban miradas de infinita felicidad, mientras ellos negocian, al pensar en que solo estarían a treinta millas de distancia.

Unos pocos juegos de la tarjeta y whiskeys hasta que los Bingley se excusaron a sí mismos por el cansancio. Elizabeth vio como Bingley tomaba la mano de su hermana y conducía hasta fura de la sala.En ese momento, los ojos de Darcy se reunieron con los suyos y ella sabía que sus pensamientos eran exactamente los mismos que los de ella -- se preguntaba también por qué no podían caer en los mismos placeres. Elizabeth bajo la cabeza con tristeza y junto sus manos, mirando fijamente su regazo; pero de reojo pudo ver también la expresión seria del Señor Darcy, que la observaba. Ella notó, como el se levanto y empezó a andar por el cuarto de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente Georgiana se excuso a sí misma, afirmando que ella no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por el agotamiento y abandono la sala, Darcy cruzó la habitación y tomó las manos de Elizabeth entre las suyas.

- "Mi querida Elizabeth " - dijo, y la pasión con la que lo dijo, y la de su mirada eran tan intensa que casi la asusta a ella. Tal vez él se dio cuenta de eso que precipitadamente le pregunto, -

- "Usted está bien?"

-"Absolutamente, bien" - , dijo Elizabeth, dándole una sonrisa a él. - "De hecho son pocas las veces, que recuerdo haber estado tan feliz como lo estoy ahora" - añadió ella verazmente.

- "Oh!!" - Dijo Darcy picaramente. - "Y a quien se le atribuye esta felicidad tan repentina, Señorita Bennet?"

Elizabeth consideró ampliar más su sonrisa.

- "Usted tiene una opinión lo suficientemente bien formada de usted mismo, Señor Darcy, sin que yo añada más a la misma," - respondió sarcásticamente.

-"¡Qué vergüenza!" - se rió Darcy, apretando las manos de Lizzy contra su pecho, y acercándose a su rostro en busca de nuevocon la misma pasión en sus ojos, pero esta vez Elizabeth no demostró estar asustada sino que en ella también había la misma pasión en sus ojos como en los de él.

- "Me halaga que usted piense eso de mí" - continuo Darcy. A tan solo pulgadas del rostro de Lizzy y el calor de su aliento empezaba a calentar las mejillas de ella.

-"Oh, sí,!!" – dijo Elizabeth susurrando. Y agrego en el mismo tono de vos pero con más picardía en el rostro. - "Creo que usted es despreciable".

Y sólo entonces, sus labios se encontraron con los de él, como es natural, en la tierna de los besos. Él todavía tenía entrelazadas sus manos con las de ella mientras se besaban, y unos minutos más tarde cuando se separaron él le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla. Elizabeth se sentía de maravilla, al ver todo el cariño que el Señor Darcy le estaba demostrando.

- "Mi querida Elizabeth " – dijo Darcy con un temblor y temor en su voz, - "La Amo."

Elizabeth lo besó rápidamente en respuesta, Temiendo que tal vez ese impulso allá sido un error, pero al ver que Darcy, le correspondía con la misma intensidad su temor se aparto.

- "Me gustaría que nos casáramos en este momento," - dijo, mirándola a los ojos a solo milímetros de ella. "Es una tortura, verla a usted aquí y amarla tanto, que no puedo esperar."

- "Darcy!!" - dijo Elizabeth severamente - "solo faltan tres semanas."

- "Usted no está impaciente?" – dijo Darcy con una postura seria y de ofendido.

- "Por supuesto que lo estoy," – le respondió Elizabeth con un poco de irritación. - "¿Cómo puede cuestionar eso de mí, después de todo?. Yo sólo quiero decir que, debemos mantener nuestras cabezas en su lugar." - De repente llego a Lizzy la promesa que le había hecho a su padre y sintió temor en su corazón. Quizás esta visita prenupcial había sido impulsiva e impudente.

Sin embargo, Darcy al ver el rechazo bajo la cabeza.

- "No me refería a la pregunta, ni al compromiso de usted, Señorita Bennet," - dijo, muy formalmente. "Por favor acepte mis disculpas."

Su solemnidad hizo que Elizabeth sonriera.

- "Por favor, señor Darcy", dijo de forma impulsiva, porque quería verlo sonreír, - "usted debe sonreír. Sólo un poco." - Pidió Elizabeth con ojos de suplica. - "Podría incluso ayudar a calmar el dolor de esta interminable esperar de la que usted habla."

Darcy tuvo que aflojar su rostro, y con una ligera sobra del intento de una sonrisa insistió.

- "Usted no sabe, Señorita Bennet, el dolor que debo soportar. Usted ve que la amo tan ardientemente, que tres semanas me parecen una eternidad."

- "Yo creo que el amor le dará la paciencia para cumplir sus miserables tres semanas, Sr. Darcy". – los ojos de Lizzy estaban tan brillosos de tanta felicidad por las declaraciones del Sr. Darcy. - "Pero dígame Sr. Darcy es ella hermosas?"

- "No hay nadie más hermosa que ella." – respondió el Sr. Darcy inmediatamente

- "Y, cuanto la ama?" -. Pidió Lizzy, sin aliento.

- "La amo con toda mi alma", - contestó sinceramente. Él la miraba fijamente de una manera intensa y desafiante a la vez, pero divinamente hermosa. - "Pero dígame, Señorita Bennet, ella lo ama a él? – dijo Darcy siguiéndole el juego a Lizzy.

Elizabeth tomó unos segundos para contemplarlo antes de responder.

- "Usted es muy afortunado, señor Darcy, porque su señora lo ama aún más. --Por supuesto que lo amo -- ella lo ama con todo lo que tiene. Ella sabe su valor, su buen Carácter, y ella lo ama por ello. Pero esas no son las únicas razones por las que ella lo ama. Su amor por usted es tan ilimitado como el universo y un millón de veces más. Ella tendrá la mayor cantidad de paciencia para acostumbrase a aquí en Pemberley estas próximas tres semanas. "

Después de las declaraciones de Elizabeth ambos permanecieron silencio. De pronto Elizabeth se preguntaba si había asustado a Darcy, pero su mirada le indico que todo lo contrario .Él la seguía mirando profundamente, y ella lo miraba de la misma manera, como si nunca se hubieran visto antes. Elizabeth vio en sus ojos, llenos de amor y dolor, y ella deseaba más que nada corre hacia él abrasarlo y refujiarce en su pecho y preguntarle que era lo que pensaba cuando la miraba. Pero su sentido de la cordura no se lo permitía

Cuando Darcy finalmente habló, fue tan inesperado que asusto a Lizzy.

- "No puedo, en toda la propiedad", - dijo, - "permanecer aquí con usted. Tiene usted razón, no hay que ser tonto". – le decía Darcy mientras se acercaba a ella. Él tomó su mano, la beso y la paso sobre su brazo.

- "Le gustaría que la acompañe hasta su recamara ?"

Elizabeth asintió, apenas confiando en sí misma para hacer uso de la palabra.

Caminaron hasta la escalera en silencio, y cuando llegaron al ala oeste donde estaba la recamara de Elizabeth, Darcy bajó su mano y la besó brevemente en sus labios. Él temía permanecer por mucho tiempo allí y pronto desapareció en las oscuras sombras de Pemberley, dejando a Elizabeth en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, en donde solo existían ellos dos, Él Sr. Darcy y Elizabeth y la pasión que ambos sentían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alfil actualice. Perdonen pero este ultimo mes a sido un desastre. Primero me enferme yo luego mi hermanita tuvieron que internarla y con mi mama nos turnábamos ella de día y yo de noche. Luego los malditos exámenes…… pero ya esta todo bien alfil….**

**Espero que este chap les guste a mi me encanto y es mas largo que el anterior xD.**

**Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias por sus reviews me han hecho muy feliz chicas:-) por eso quiero agradecer a: **

_**megafanHP **__**- **__**Merenwen-Taralom**__** - **__**Ninpha**_

**Y ti que has leído el chap y nos me dejaste un reviews dale "CLIC" al "GO" … **

… **para que se te aparezca el Señor Darcy y te tome en sus brazos y te diga lo mucho que te ha extrañado ;- )**


End file.
